


23: Things you said I wasn't Expecting

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I wake up and it takes me a few moments to remember I’m not in my flat, but yours. Which means I will probably have to hail a cab in the rain soon. I pull myself out of the depths of your duvet and find the space beside me already empty. I’m still exhausted from the night before, pleased as punch, but exhausted, and you’re not kicking me out just yet so I sink back down into the warmth of your bed and let myself breathe you in just a little longer.

It’s too soon that I smell your coffee brewing which is usually about the time I see myself out. I don’t want to be underfoot and I certainly don’t want to have to go through the awkward motions of you gently asking me to leave, or not so gently. So far, I haven’t made you do it, making sure I clear out before you have a chance to come and do it yourself.

I’m dressed and nearly out the door but I can’t seem to get my shoe to slip on right away when I knock into your umbrella bin. Shit.

“Q?” Your head peaks around the corner in seconds and there’s already a cup in your hand. “I made breakfast.” Your brow is furrowed as your eyes take in the fact that I’m dressed but still lingering by your door. 

“Yeah. Sorry. I’ll be out of your hair then and leave you to it. I’ll see you-”

“No, Q. I mean… I mean to say I made breakfast and I’d like you to join me, maybe? If you’d like?” 

I must look at you for a very long time because you duck your head down, your eyes focused on the mug in your hand. “Unless you have other-”

“No!” My mouth is learning how to move again

“Well you don’t have to be rude abou-”

“Ah! No! I mean yes! Yes, breakfast.” Shit. “Breakfast sounds lovely.” I give you my best reassuring smile and your face lights up. I let you pull out a chair for me and there’s already a cup of tea waiting beside a plate of toast, beans and sausage. 

“You didn’t have to get dressed so soon.” You grin over your coffee but I’m too busy in my own head to shoot something clever back. I look up from my plate, still untouched in front of me, a breakfast I had never expected from you but sort of had hoped for, and I wonder if this is your way of saying goodbye or something else entirely. 

 

**James**

 

It hadn’t been as bad as I thought it was, but I wasn’t able to act as surprised as I thought I would and you caught on immediately, you clever thing. You kept it fairly small though, and I’m grateful for that. Now we’re on the couch and you’re feet are tucked under my thigh and a glass of wine hangs in your fingertips.

“Happy birthday, James.” You smile over your glass and give me a soft nudge with your toes. 

“Thank you, but please next time, no surprise party?” I chuckle and tip my head back.

“Surprise party my arse, how long had you known?” You ask flatly but there’s no real irritation in your voice.  

I’m not surprised at the question and pull your feet into my lap knowing this will usually placate you. “Since Tuesday. Remember, international spy.” I give your big toe an affectionate tug. “World class information gathering is my actual occupation.” 

You snort into your wine and stretch your legs across my lap so that my hands roam from your ankles to your calves to the soft spaces behind your knees. “An eavesdropper is what you are. You know what they say, 007, a spy is only as good as his Quartermaster.” Now you’re just fishing. I take the bait anyways.

“Lucky me then, hmm?” I press my fingers gently into the back of your thighs, rubbing the last remaining tension from there and watch in delight as you melt into the cushions. 

“Mmmm. And as your Quartermaster, I believe I have a certain duty to supply you with only the best equipment.” You say matter of factly and you’re swinging your legs from under my ministrations and are crossing the room before I can protest. You grab a small box, a bit longer than my palm from the bookcase. You press it into my hand and take up your perch again at the other end of the couch, your legs slung back across my lap. “Well go on then, open it.” You smile but something about it seems almost shy, a little unsure. 

The box itself is a dark gunmetal, flat and narrow and oblong. I pull it open, the hinges giving a little resistance before it pops open in my hands. I look up at you in confusion.

“Turns out, that once in awhile, not often, and only for very special occasions, we do still go in for that sort of thing.” You’re looking at your wine glass and the heat is crawling up your neck and tinting your ears. 

“No way.” I can feel the smile split my face. “You wonderful genius man, are you telling me this is-”

“An exploding pen, yes.” You clear your throat. “It’s programmed with your watch so you don’t accidently go on blowing off your fingers.”

“Q…. I-” this was the last thing I was expecting but I’m so pleased. “Thank you.” I pull against your thigh until you’re properly in my lap where I can get my arms around your middle and my mouth against your neck. 

“Happy birthday, dear.” you hum contentedly above me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
